1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to malarial antigens and the genes encoding the same. More particularly, the present invention is related to a recombinant DNA clone (pDL4.1) containing a genomic fragment of PfHRP-II gene from Plasmodium falciparum.
2. State of the Art
Of various parasitic diseases, malaria remains one of the most menacing conditions. Substantial progress has been made in identifying the pathogenic factors causing malaria and Plasmodium falciparum has been recognized as the major pathogen of human malarial disease.
Recent advances in biochemical, immunological and genetic technologies have led to the recognition of certain antigens and to the characterization of certain genes or gene-fragments encoding the synthesis of malarial pathogenic antigens. The present invention relates to one such discovery.